


Worries

by Kuroda_Kumiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroda_Kumiko/pseuds/Kuroda_Kumiko
Summary: Eitaro lays awake one night, thinking too hard without his usual distractions around.





	Worries

"...Hey, Shunsuke?" Eitaro speaks softly from his position on the other boy's shoulder.

"What?"

"You awake?"

"I answered, ain't I?"

He laughs a little, nodding. "You did, yeah. Hi."

"Hi, 'Taro." Shunsuke snorts, rolling his eyes. "What d'you want?"

"Oh, right! Um!"

"...You. ...Love me, right?"

"...You know, I do. You really need ta ask?"

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize, dummy. Just try not to forget next time."

"I didn't _forget_, I just--! Never mind." He shakes his head, making himself perk up some.

"I love you too!"

"Yeah, I know. Goober."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Don't need to ask, do ya?"

"I do though! What if I end up somewhere where we're not together? Or where you hate me??"

"...Ain't no place like that exist. Can't no version of me ever hate you. Not possible."

  
He smiles, soft and fond. He knows that's not true. Not at all. But the sentiment still comes through and he leans up enough to kiss him sweetly. "Shunsuke's the best."

"Alright, suckup. Tell me something I don't know."

"Umm... Oh! In some places you've got contacts instead of glasses!"

"...Go to sleep, 'Taro."

"Yessir~!"

"...Love ya." He mumbles under his breath, pressing a quick, careful kiss to the top of Eitaro's head.

"Love you more~"

"Oh hell, no. We ain't gettin' into that shit. Go to _sleep."_

_ _

"Sleeping!" He agrees, getting comfortable and letting his eyes close. This is probably his world. This is his Shunsuke. He can relax a little. He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sprite sources.
> 
> https://thegreenshota.tumblr.com/post/172104180033/full-set-or-maybe-not-of-monotaros-sprites-i
> 
> https://thegreenshota.tumblr.com/post/172525094943/okay-now-its-monosukes-turn-full-or-not-set-of


End file.
